Claws out, Fangs Bared
by Sophia Houghton
Summary: The newest member of the wolf pack is doing well until she is attacked by a cheating Denali vampire.For a wolf a vampire bite is fatal. Is it the same for a female? What comes of Talutah Ateara? Will she imprint? More importanly, will she be imprinted on?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

_Talutah snarled as she heard Aro's thoughts._

"_I will never join you." She hissed through gritted teeth._

"_Oh, soon enough you will," rang his high voice it echoed through the field. His crimson eye locked on hers of gold and he sparkled in the summer sun – and what she hated most was, she did too._

"_Over my dead body," she snarled and her shape changed suddenly._


	2. Chapter 1

Tally sprinted faster than most of the pack, only a few hundred yards from her best friend, Leah.

_Hurry up slow poke_, Leah thought.

_Give me a chance then, Clearwater_, she laughed mentally. Tally kicked up the speed as Leah zoomed a few more meters ahead.

_Quit playing around_, Jacob thought.

_Sorry_, Tally thought, _I'm new to wolfyness, you've got to let me try out my paws_. Tally had only been in the pack for about a month and was still getting used to being a shape-shifter.

_Where are we headed anyway_, thought Leah, directing it to the Alpha. Tally turned to face Jacob, not that far behind her. His deep black eye looked at her and he thought: _Cullens_. Talutah had never actually been to the Cullen residence, she had only seen it in her friends' minds when they returned from visiting Renesmee. Tallutah though that this might be her chance, but then her hopes were crushed as Jacob thought:

_Sorry, Tally, I don't think you're ready, theres a lot of vampries there, not just the Cullens too. The Denali's have stopped by today, Edward sent me a warning._

Tally howled quietly to herself in sorrow, she wanted to visit the vampires, to see just how bad they smelt – and just what all the fuss was about Renesmee, just another vampire. Talutah fell back, behind the packs Alpha; Jacob, behind the Beta; Leah, and back into the right flanks with Seth, Paul, Jared and her older brother – Quil.

_Hi guys_, Tallutah thought.

_Hey Tally_, Quil replied mentally, and Seth added a happy greeting too.

_Have fun at the Cullen's. I wish I could go._

_Come on boys, pick up the pace_. Jacob thought from ahead, it seemed Leah had fallen behind slightly too. Leah and Tally snarled at Jacob's mistake. It was tough being the only girls in the pack and Tally often thought about how hard it must of been for Leah. The wolves around her all quickened their already blurred speed and Talutah fell behind once more. She was now alone.

_I'll just go to Sue's if I'm not coming. Bye._

Tally bounded away from the pack, becoming slightly bored with being a wolf. What was the point if she couldn't kill vampires?

_Seth, are any vamps out?_ She thought to Seth, to check she was safe.

_Erm,_ he thought, _just Garrett, he's one of the Denali, he's a vegetarian like the Cullens. He's Kate's mate I assume._

_Thanks Seth, _she replied in her mind.

Tally sprinted further and further away from the pack, she was happy to get away.

_Hey Edward_, she heard Seth say, Edward could read their minds and acted sort of like a translator to his family.

At hearing the name of her natural enemies she filled with rage and tore at a tree, it split in two at the force she walloped it with. She stared at it in horror and curled up on a rock. She thought of herself like a monster, as the others had when they became wolves. Tally tried to listen to the packs mind, but they had all phased back.

Garrett stalked forward, seeing a helpless animal laying on a rock.

"Ah, a little wolf, it might be better than elk. I'm sure I'm allowed a wolf, no humans to be attacked, only the animals in the forest. It's odd to see a carnivore here..." he muttered to himself quickly and quietly so only those with ears like a vampire could hear. Garrett pounched on the unaware creature and bit hungrily into one its back paws.

Tally looked up and howled in agony. She looked back down towards where the pain was coming from, her paw. Charcoal black eyes looked up at her, they slowly turned a slight gold colour. The vampire's nose wrinkled in disgust as he turned to find a better meal. Talutah swiped him around the head and he was knocked aside from the weighty blow. Tally got up to sprint after the retreating figure, but it hurt too bad to move. She seared in agony from the bite, it seemed that the venom was spreading through her system. Darkness overcame her and she slowly drifted from consciousness.

_Help_, she thought weakly, but knew they couldn't hear her.


	3. Chapter 2

"She's missing, Seth! I thought she was with your mom!" Quil said sadly through the phone. His sister had gone missing, and nobody knew where she was. The pack knew she was still a wolf, they could hear the buzz of her empty thoughts, but it was like ringing a phone nobody was going to answer.

"I thought she was with mom too, but she says Tally never stopped by. I'm sorry Quil, we should have sent Colin or Brady to stay behind with her," Seth replied sorrowfully, "Do we have anyone on patrol looking for her?"

"Almost everyone, Jacob and Sam are really worried. I decided to stay home just in case she came."

"Ok, Quil, I'll go out too, if you find her phase immediately and tell us," Seth said putting down the phone. He ran into the forest behind his house, tied his shorts around his ankle and phased. He sprinted into the dense trees and searched for the missing wolf. He ran and ran but couldn't find her anywhere.

_Tally! _ he heard everyone calling in their minds, he heard howls of the wolves as they searched.

When Jacob noticed Seth phase he thought to him, _Any ideas where she is?_

Seth howled sorrowfully and Jacob took that as a 'No.' All of the pack were in doubt of finding her, but knew she would be _somewhere_.

_Trust Tally to make a fuss_, Seth heard Leah think, _I haven't seen Quil panic so much since he heard Claire had chicken pox._

_Yeah, that was funny, _Embry replied. Leah tried her hardest to lighten the mood and hide her concern for her only "wolverine" friend.

Seth bounded faster and faster searching everywhere, until he stopped dead in his tracks. An old pine tree had been split in two. He slowly went up to a large boulder to see the figure laying on it, the fur around its foot matted in blood.

_Got her_, he thought in shock. He phased back and put his shorts back on, and looked at the unconscious wolf, her only movement was her chest as she took each breath.

_I need help, I can't carry her, _he informed the pack who seemed to already be making their way to the scene.

Quils heart skipped a beat as he heard the thunderous howl of Jacob Black, signalling that they had been successful. He ran to the trees by his house just in time to see the whole pack in their human forms carrying a big wolf, as big as a horse. They carried his sister to Quil Ateara Senior's bed, as it was bigger and could support the unconscious wolf.

"I'll call Carlisle," said Jacob as he went to the kitchen for the phone. He was surprised how he could fit the whole pack into the tiny kitchen, most of them stood looking at Claire's paintings on the fridge. He picked up the phone and punched in the number of one of the Cullens' many mobile phones. Someone picked up the phone at the first ring.

"Hello?" a deep voice said.

"Emmett, it's Jacob, we need Carlisle over to Quil's place as soon as possible."

"Did you find her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes we found her, but we can't get her to wake up so she can phase back."

"Right, I'll ask him to come over now. Good luck from all of us." Then the phone was dead. Jacob turned around to see the pack looking at him hopefully.

"Will she be okay?" said Colin sadly.

"I don't know, I hope so, I think she may have been bitten..."

"Vampires?" said Paul angrily.

"Maybe," Jacob said sadly, "we'll have to wait and see." The pack all sat wherever they could, there wasn't much room to sit as it was, and with 11 teenage wolves that were far bigger than anyone else near their age. They all waited for about an hour before they heard a light tap on the little wooden front door. Seth opened the door for Carlisle and he thanked him happily.

"Jacob, how is she?"

"She's not getting any better, it looks like she was bitten by something, but God knows what. She's unconscious so she can't phase back. Please, can you do what you can?"

"Of course, but it might be harder, I'm a doctor, not a vet." He turned around and headed towards the bedroom where the wolf lay, he turned back and added, "Keep listening and see if she begins to think."

Jacob nodded as Carlisle sat down next to the bed. He did a simple check on her to check she was breathing okay and if there were any broken bones. She was fine, except her leg, it had stopped bleeding but the wound was surrounded by blood and once the doctor cleaned it he knew exactly what was wrong.

"Indeed, she has been bitten," Carlisle said solemnly, "and I think it was a vampire."


	4. Chapter 3

"What are you talking about, Dr. Fang. Are you saying you can't help her?" Quil exclaimed in panic.

"Quil, you should be happy he's even come here!" Jacob hissed.

"Sorry, Carlisle." Quil apologised, calming down.

"That's fine; it's okay for you to be upset at a time like this."

"She should be awake in about three days..." his voice trailed off as Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Three days? Please don't tell me..."

"Yes, Jake, she will probably be a vampire." He replied. It seemed that someone hit Quil with a wrecking ball, he looked like he was about to choke.

"My sister can't be a vampire!" he said, bemused.

"I'm not completely sure, but it's likely she will be of some way a vampire." He said calmly, "she may still be able to phase."

Carlisle left the room coolly and said a quick goodbye to each of the wolves. He was a kind man, they all knew.

Meanwhile, Tally was searing with pain. She didn't know what was happening, she didn't know about vampire venom and all the technical stuff, she just wanted to be a wolf. Talutah was frightened, ten times more terrified than she had been when she'd first phased.

Sam and Jacob needed a plan; they had to make sure someone was monitoring Tally, just in case she woke. They worked out a scheme where each wolf had a separate time to stay over, this went on for four days and some of the wolves were getting bored.

"Oh come on, it's not just for Jacob and Sam, it's for everyone, and Quil," Seth tried to convince everyone, but it was no use. Seth was usually a happy kid, so he tried his best to make everyone else happy and want to do the task at hand. It was due to be Jared's turn to keep watch that evening, but he had made plans with Kim, and Seth never liked to stop an imprinted wolf, so he offered to take on his shift.

Seth took began running the border of the Ateara land, which was pretty small and could be circumnavigated quickly and easily, only taking a minute or two. After about an hour he heard a voice in his mind, the sandy coloured wolf stopped.

_Ow, stupid vampire bit me. Why won't I wake up? _

Seth let out a loud howl in the black night, and made his way over to the Ateara house. He phased again, as he had when he'd discovered her, and pulled on his shorts that were tied around his ankle. Jacob and Quil phased and Seth could hear their frantic thoughts to one another.

_Seth, is she awake?_

_I don't think so, but she might in a minute, she started to think._

Seth pushed open the little bedroom door to see a wolf as big as a horse looking at him, she was still laid down and it seemed she couldn't move yet. She managed a small whine, but couldn't howl at all. Seth had no idea what to do, but then he had an idea. He ran over to the kitchen phone and dialled a number frantically, it rang and someone picked up the phone at the third ring.

"Jacob?" Esme said, surprised to get a call so late at night – not that it bothered her, she didn't need sleep.

"Hello, Esme, its Seth, could Carlisle come over, I think she's waking up."

"Oh yes of course, Seth," she replied calmly.

"Thank you," he said happily as she put the phone down.

The front door flew open and Quil ran frantically to his sisters side. He turned to Seth and he said:

"I called Carlisle, he's on his way." And at that Carlisle and Edward walked in.

"Hey, Seth," Edward greeted him cheerfully.

"Hi, Edward, what are you doing here?" Seth replied.

"I thought I might be able to help Carlisle," said Edward, his abilities would most certainly help in this situation.

Suddenly Edward was shocked to hear her thoughts.

_Ow! My foot! Ew, what the hell is that smell – is that vampire... hey, get out of my head._

Edward repeated this to the others and Quil chuckled.

"Still hating on the vamps, oh, if she knew that she was going to be one..."

_What! No, please don't tell me I'm going to be a leech!_

"She certainly knows what's going on, she can hear us," Edward frowned, "It seems she doesn't like the sound of immortality."

"Shh," Carlisle said as her leg twitched, "at least we know she's not completely paralysed... you never know what could happen in a situation like this."

"No offence, Quil, but your sister's a very unfortunate," Edward chuckled and Quil just glared at him.

At this the large wolf jumped up and snarled at the petrified vampires. She slashed at Edwards face and he cursed in pain. Quil rushed to her side and put a hand on her head.

_I want to phase_, she thought, and Edward repeated for the rest to hear.

"Ok, Tally," Quil said stroking his sisters dirty cream fur.

_Get out then you stupid old man! _She thought, directing it to the Cullen boy.

Edward heard her think this and turned away from them and out into the kitchen, the others followed as he said:

"She needs to phase; we should leave her to it."

The three Quileute boys sat down at the table waiting anxiously for their wolf sister. She was only an actual sister to one of the trio, but the wolves considered themselves family. Edward and Carlisle stood in the kitchen, waiting for the girl too. The wooden door of the bedroom creaked open, and there in the doorway stood Talutah Ateara, different from when she was last out of wolf form, very different indeed.

Her hair was cropped short, and had a pixie look to its spikes – it looked very much like the hair of Alice Cullen, and adoptive daughter of Carlisle's. Her skin was the same as most Quileutes, but seemed slightly paler. Tally's deep black eye was the most shocking change of them all, they were a vivid crimson. She looked beautiful they could all agree, but all of their eyes widened in shock as she stood there smiling, not noticing her transformation.

"What's wrong?" he voice rang high and musical, her eyes widened as she heard her own voice, it was of course not how it was before.

Suddenly, something happened to Seth, before he was a normal happy teenager, but now, now nothing mattered. It was as if everything connected to the world had gone, the only thing that held him to this Earth was her. Everything was forgotten, his love for his family, his love for the pack, the love for nature, nothing counted as much as her.

"Er, Jake, is Seth okay?" Quil asked looking at the boy, he stared at Talutah in amazement, and the other two wolves knew exactly what had happened, as it had happened to them too.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth stood up to walk over to the girl, but before he could get there Quil stood in his way.

"Not my sister, Clearwater."

"Quil, step aside, you know how it was when you imprinted." Jacob said.

Tally's crimson eyes widened at the word 'imprint' and she looked to Seth who was staring at her in shock still.

Seth took another step forward and suddenly Talutah's throat burned like fire. She needed blood, and there was a happy boy grinning at her, his eyes still wide in shock. Her instincts took over and she pounced and bit into Seths hand. He tried to pull back immediately but her grip was strong. She could only take a few drops of the hot liquid when Jacob, Quil, Edward and Carlisle pulled her off. When she was free the wolves were out of breath and Carlisle simply tried to calm her down.

"Newborn strength, it seems she isn't venomous... Seth would be dead by now if she was."

Seth looked at Carlisle in relief; it seemed he thought he was going to die.

_Wow, I never thought I'd imprint_, Tally heard in her head.

"Yeah, I never thought you would either, I was told it was _rare_." Tally replied.

"Tally, what are you on about, nobody said anything," Quil said, perplexed.

"I think she just replied to Seth's thoughts..." Edward began, his voice trailing off.

"She really if unique isn't she," Carlisle chuckled, "mind reading, how wonderful! I wonder if she has any other powers..."

Seth nodded in agreement when Carlisle mentioned how special Tally was, it seemed Jacob and Quil now knew how it felt for other people being around imprintees.

Talutah felt she had another power inside her somewhere, but she couldn't think of it. She thought of vampire's she'd met in the past, and lingered on the memory of her attacker. At this, Carlisle's eyes looked distant, then they flashed back to reality as she looked to him and came away from her memory.

"Garrett." Was all he said.

"What?" Seth said, confused.

"The vampire that attacked her... it was Garrett..."

"How do you know?" Talutah asked.

"You showed me," he laughed, "wow, it was quicker than I thought to find your power."

"I'm not getting you, Doc." Quil said, laughing.

"Illusions, Quil, illusions. Very much like Zafrina, yes, the leader of the Amazonian clan, we are good friends, her illusions are so amazing you are almost blind. She can make you see anything she wants you to see, hear anything she wants you to hear – and on a more useful note, feel anything she wants you to feel. Very good in combat, she's like Jane and Alec put together, but much more of a threat." Carlisle explained to the bewildered Quileutes. Talutah at her arms, they were thinner and looked weak, but she knew she was stronger, she knew she had to hold things gently like the crown jewels made of the most delicate of glass.

"So what now, Dr Fang?" she said, her musical voice chimed, completely different from before.

"I suggest you do what you do normally, we've seen that you can phase, but with an, er added advantage. You might want to kill yourself, but I suggest you don't as you are a very unique creature indeed."

"Great, so Tally do you want to come to the beach with us? Claire has missed you so much."

"Can I come?" Seth began, and they all rolled their eyes.

"If you must," Quil sighed.

Tally skipped outside into the dim morning, and turned to Quil.

"I don't think Claire's coming out this time," she laughed looking at the sunrise.

Carlisle and Edward said quick goodbyes before climbing into black Mercedes and driving away at a total maniac speed.

"Edward let me drive the Vanquish once," Jacob said proudly.

"Happiest day of your life," Seth chuckled.

Talutah looked to Seth, who looked absolutely exhausted, she wanted him to go to sleep, but she knew he wouldn't leave her now.

"Seth, go home."

"No, I want to stay with you," Seth said.

"Go home or you'll never ever ever see you again." She replied, knowing what his response would be.

_She plays unfair_. He thought to himself.

"I know. Deal with it, Clearwater."

"Fine," he said sadly, turning to head home, "I better tell Leah the awesome news." He grinned and ran away towards his small little house by the side of the beach. It wouldn't be the best news for Leah for her to find out another member of the pack had imprinted, that would be about half of the pack. Quil was just a nanny to Claire, but he didn't age, as none of the wolves did, so he would wait for Claire and eventually marry her, like Sam and Emily. Nobody liked the thought of imprinting, unless it had happened to them.

Talutah walked on with Quil and Jacob, who had been waiting for her further ahead. They stopped by a piece of driftwood and sat on the pile together.

"Tally, what am I suppose to do?" he said sadly looking at his sister sparkle slightly in the rising sun.

"Well... I know I can phase, and I know I stink like reeking leech... but, maybe I can just live normally. If I wasn't a vampire I'd kill an elk every once and a while anyway. Maybe after a while I could smell normal, or at least not as gross as a parasite."

"Yes, but you almost killed Seth!" Jacob butted in, saying the words to her like she was four years old and he was explaining it for the tenth time.

"Well, okay, but I had only just woken up, if I stay fed on animals like the Cullens then I won't hurt people- I hope."

_She's insane, she'll have to try her very hardest..._ Jacob thought, forgetting her power.

Talutah snarled. "I am not insane, oh high Alpha. I am using all of my strength not to kill you."

"Fine. Just don't bare your fangs at me,Ateara." Jacob said, and she frowned, so her teeth were hidden. She put her hand over her mouth in fear.

"I don't really have fangs do I?" she said, panic in her tone.

Quil laughed and stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted," he said as he yawned and stretched.

"I'm not." Jacob and Talutah said in unison.

"Well, I'm off," he said turning away, then added to Tally, "don't eat him."

Talutah stuck her tongue at her brother as he turned around to leave. Not that later after, Jacob left, leaving her on the empty crescent-shaped beach. She decided she would stay on the beach, it seemed her immortality had stopped her getting tired, and she curled up on a driftwood log as she gazed at the rising sun.


End file.
